This present disclosure relates to retractable covers, specifically for protecting an area from the elements and for storage. Retractable covers are used on various watercraft types, living spaces, trailers or recreational vehicles. Different types of covers exist on the market today, such as a snap down cover or foldable top. Foldable tops frequently have mechanisms that are complicated to use with snaps or latches or have only one position when in use. Expandable covers are a viable option; however they are usually limited to a straight roller to allow the fabric to roll in and out. Due to the weight of the fabric, frequently water can pool on the fabric as it is nearly impossible to pull the fabric tight enough to maintain a flat surface. Therefore, an improved cover is needed.